jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Premia/Archiv2
Siegen Ich war diese Woche meinen "bösen Zwilling" Cebtay in Siegen besuchen. Die Gelegenheit habe ich wahrgenommen und am Mittwoch einen weiteren Jedipedianer getroffen, Ben Kenobi. Dabei ist das Foto unten rechts entstanden. thumb|Ben Kenobi (l.) und Premia (r.) Ich ärgere mich gerade, dass Cebtay selbst nicht mit drauf ist. Aber er war der Fotograf und vielleicht lernt ihr ihn bei einer anderen Gelegenheit kennen. Premia Admin 22:22, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ui, das Bild. Tja, vielleicht ist Cebtay kamerascheu? Bild:;-).gif Das Treffen war jedenfalls toll und wir haben uns sehr gut unterhalten. Vielleicht sollte man das mal (in größerem Rahmen?) wiederholen...? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:26, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Herzlich willkommen zurück, Premia! Ich hoffe, der Besuch bei deinem Zwilling war nicht so sehr „bösartig“ :) Naja, hier ging alles seinen geregelten Gang und deshalb kann ich dir auch recht wenig erzählen an dieser Stelle. Nur, dass ich froh bin, dich „wiederzusehen“... Nettes Bild habt hier da gemacht. Der Fotograf hat gute Arbeit geleistet... :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:29, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, Ani. Der Besuch beim absolut kameraunscheuen Cebtay war ganz und gar nicht bösartig. Bild:--).gif Freue mich wieder da zu sein - auch wenn die Woche extrem schnell verging. Premia Admin 22:48, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen zurück! Du hast nen Zwilling? Cool dann bin ich ja nicht der einzigste der sowas "lästiges" hat Jango 22:53, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) *hey hey ich darf doch bitten, ich übrigends schon desöfteren einen Punk in trier gesehen der unserem neuen Admin Ben Kenobi zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Hast du auch nen Zwilling ben? Boba 23:11, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Nene, ich bin einzigartig! Bild:;-).gif Und jetzt mal ehrlich: Wie ein Punk seh ich doch wohl nicht aus, oder? Ben Kenobi Admin 23:17, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::nee so war das jetzt nicht gemeint. Der hat das gleiche freundliche und symphatische Gesicht, die gleiche Frisur und dieselbe Brille ach ja und so einen Bart wie du. Boba 23:21, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Ben Kenobi hast du schon die Wii? Ich will die umbedingt haben und gibt es dazu auch Star Wars Games? --Master Vandale 13:16, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hand des Imperators Is das was die IP hinzugefügt richtig? Sie hat ihn ja zwei mal bearbeitet Jango 12:39, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das ist der Punkt. Im deutschen gibt es keine Quelle die das belegt was diese IP (immer wieder übrigens... und Vader auch) schreibt. Das was die IP schreibt um Vader ist sogar sehr identisch... das aber nur am rande. Der Inhalt ist mit deutschen Quellen nicht verifizierbar und ist von WP oder andern Fanseiten abgeschrieben oder von dort zusammen getragen (siehe diskussion dazu). Den einzigen hinweis den wir in dt. haben ist in dem Angegebenen Buch, das Mara Jade eine war. Nun aber von Mara Jade alleine auf ALLE Hände (scheußliches Wort) zu schließen ist aber falsch. Die einzigen Infos die es dazu gibt sind im Dark Empire Sourcebook. Das gibts nur auf englisch. DAs von meiner Seite dazu --Modgamers 15:57, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Premia Danke das du alles was diser Vandale verändert hatt wider zurück gemacht hasst!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:53, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zu Meinem Kommentar vorhin jau premia sorry ich wollt eigentlich noch ein smiley dahinter machen, es sollte also keine beleidigung sein. Hoffe du verstehst das. Das soollte ein kleiner Scherz und definitiv keine Beleidigung sein. Ich hab halt nur den Smiley vergessen bitte denke jetzt nicht falsch über mich. Das sollte keinesfalls Obi-Wan beleidigen, ich dacht man versteht das. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, in letzter Zeit vergess ich manchmalwas wichtiges hinzuzufügen und dann wirt es falsch verstande. Ich hoffe du hast nicht gedacht ich will ihn aufs übelste beleidigen, das sollte nur ein bisschen lustige Stimmung machen, habs wohl wieder vermasselt. Tut mir sehr Leid Boba 14:43, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lieber Premia und Lieber Obi-Wan K. , ich möchte euch nochmals sagen, dass mein Kommentar nicht so gemeint war, wie ihr bzw. Premia es verstanden hat. Ich dachte man kennt mich inzwischen so gut, dass man weis, dass ich nicht hier bin um andere zu beleidigen. Ich bin nämlich (Entschuldigung wenn ich das wort jetzt benutze^^) gegen Beleidigungen. Ich finde es niveaulos jemanden zu beleidigen, besonders wenn man ihn nicht persönlich kennt. Ich mag jeden Menschen auf diesem Planeten. Warum ich so gegen Beleidigungen bin? Das fragen sich bestimmt einige von euch. Das ist leicht zu erklären: 1. Es ist niveaulos 2. Ich wurde in den ersten vier Jahren, die ich auf dem Gymnasium verbrachte( in der achten bin ich sitzen geblieben und hab auf die Realschule gewechselt) von meinem "Klassenkameraden" jeden Tag aufs übelste beleidigt. Ich weiß also besser als manch andere, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man beleidigt wird. In den vier Jahren wurden mir Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, wie Dein Vater missbraucht deine 2 Jahre alte Schwester oder Deine Eltern kriegen Kinder und verkaufen sie, weil ihr sonst kein Geld zum Leben hättet. Wie ihr seht waren die vier Jahre kein schönes Erlebniss für mich. Hier in der Jedipedia fühl ich mich wohl, denn hier sind Leute, die dieselben Interessen haben wie ich. Die Leute aus meiner alten Klasse hätten mich ausgelacht und noch mehr beleidigt und diskriminiert, wenn sie erfahren hätten, dass ich bei sowas hier mitmache. Der Umgang hier ist sehr freundlich und das finde ich schön. Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein bisschen Humor und Stimmung einbringen, ich wollte euch nur ein wenig zum grinsen bringen, wenn ihr den Kommentar gelesen habt. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich auch geschafft, wenn ich an den smilley gedacht hätte. Hab ich aber nicht und deswegen kam es so rüber, wie Premia gedacht hat. Tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe ihr versteht mich jetzt. Ich wollte euch nur in wenig an meinem Humor teilhaben lassen. Boba 15:13, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kopfgeldjäger Hallo Premia, kannst mir mal helfen? Es geht um vollgendes: Ich wollte auf meiner Benutzerseite die Farben der Kopfgeldjägervorlage haben. Das Klappt aber nicht so wie ich das will! Kannst du mir da mal Helfen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:19, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Heiliger Klingone, ich habe die Farben für dich angepasst. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:45, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:22, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) 3500. Artikel Siehst du Premia, ich hab doch gesagt das wirs ende der Woche packen^^ ;) . Heut wird gefeiert, auf die Jedipedia und ihre tollen Autoren. Boba 17:22, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Der 3500. Artikel kam schneller als erwartet. Großes Lob an alle Autoren! Premia Admin 17:27, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Über 3500 Artikel das ist ja SUPER, wirklich ein Lob an alle Autoren,Boba heute wird wirklich gefeiert!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:45, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ich finds krass das es auf den Tag genau 1 Monat her ist seit Artikel Nummer 3000 geschrieben wurde. Da haben wir alle wirklich SUPER Arbeit geleistet. Boba 18:23, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Neue SW-Wikis Hallo Premia! Kannst du mal die dänische und finnische SW-Wikis in die Interwiki-Sprachbox einrichten? Die URLs zu den Seiten habe ich mal auf der Hauptseite verlinkt. Da kannst du nachschauen. Es gibt zwar noch eine chinesische und eine slowenische SW-Wiki, aber die haben bis jetzt noch keine Artikel. Kein Wunder, sie haben auch erst vor einer Woche angefangen :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:44, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hi Ani. Erledigt. Die chinesische und slowenische SW-Wiki habe ich auch schon mal eingebaut. Man weiß ja nie. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 12:59, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Meine Artikel "schwinden" Hallo Premia! Ich habe in der Statistik meiner Benutzerzeite eine beobachtung gemacht: meine Artikel schwinden! Wenn meine Artikel gelöscht wurden, wäre das ja noch denkbar, wieso die Statistik mir statt 17 Artikel nur 7 anzeigt. Doch alle sind noch da. Weißt du viellleicht warum? Gruß Asajj 14:50, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Asajj. Der Grund hierfür ist, dass du Stubs erstellt hast, die nicht als Artikel gezählt werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:07, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ach so, ok. Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Asajj 15:10, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hey Premia, machst du bitte eine Versionsbereinigung bei meiner Benutzerseite Gruß Boba 14:21, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hi Boba, ich habe die Versionsbereinigung für dich durchgeführt. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:02, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kategorie:Jedipedianer Da ja nun die Benutzerliste wieder zugänglich ist, wollte ich fragen was mit der Jedipedianerkategorie ist, die behalten wir doch oder? Gruß Jango 14:22, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, klar. Warum nicht. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:28, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Google-Treffer Hallo, Premia. Ich habe heute versuchsweise ein paar Star Wars-Begriffe bei Google eingegeben und das Ergebnis hat mich ziemlich umgehauen. Artikel aus der Jedipedia (v.A. zu Charakteren) tauchen erst ganz weit hinten in den Trefferlisten auf, bei Fachbegriffen ist es immerhin manchmal ein Eintrag ganz unten auf der ersten Seite. Das ist ein bisschen mager, finde ich. Bei allen sonstigen Begriffen landet man dagegen zuerst bei der Wikipedia, ich würde mal vermuten, die haben einen Deal mit Google laufen. Wenn sich das auch für die JP einrichten ließe, wäre das ihrer Bekanntheit auf alle Fälle zuträglich, denn ich kenne einige SW-Fans, die noch nichts von ihr gehört haben. Ich wollte einfach mal fragen, ob sich da nicht was machen lässt, vielleicht könnt ihr das ja mal im Admin-Team besprechen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Kyle 19:26, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich mische mich da mal ein... :) Zwar ist man sich über das Geheimnis über den Google-Algorithmus, der da bei der Websuche angewendet wird, nicht ganz einig, aber eines ist gewiss: Hauptfaktor bei der Gewichtung der Suchergebnisse ist die Linkpopularität der Internetseite. Das heißt also, dass die Treffer bei Google nach der Häufigkeit der Links zur jeweiligen Seite sortiert werden. Wikipedia hat über 580.000 Artikel und unzählige Projekt-, Benutzer und Diskussionsseiten die allesamt miteinandervernetzt sind. Wenn nur jede Seite bei Wikipedia 10 interne Links (Link) hätte, gäbe das eine utopische Zahl. Und wir wissen, dass Wikipedia weit mehr interne Links setzt. Dazu kommen die Links von fremden Seiten, die zur Wikiepdia führen. Alles in allem eine gigantische Zahl und eine enorme Linkpopularität, die jede andere Seite dumm dastehen lässt. Wikipedia wird wohl immer unter den ersten 5 Treffern landen, solange Google Algorithmus nicht umkrempelt. Um die Situation für die Jedipedia zu verändern, müssen wir mehr interne Links setzen. Sprich: Je mehr Artikel wir haben und je länger sie sind, desto mehr Links werden wir haben, die zur Jedipedia selbst führen. Zudem bräuchte man auch externe Links von fremden Seiten, die zur Jedipedia linken. Google führt zwar stetige Indexverfahren durch und gewährleistet so, dass die Suche immer aktuell ist, aber bis eine einzelne Seite wiederholt von Google abgetastet wird, können Monate vergehen. Die Wikipedia und Google haben also keinen Pakt miteinander geschlossen, sondern es liegt einfach nur an der Eigenschaft der Websuche. Aber man muss das positiv sehen: Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Seiten, deren Linkpopularität sich nur ganz langsam steigert, steigt die Anzahl der Linkshier bei der Jedipedia täglich :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:43, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Also, auf gut Deutsch: Hinsetzen und was schaffen, wenn wir bei den Treffern weiter oben landen wollen!? Kannste haben! Bild:--).gif Vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort! Vielleicht beim nächstem mal, Premia :) Was dagegen, wenn ich dich schon mal vorsorglich bei ICQ adde? MfG Kyle 19:52, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, genau! Viele Seiten → viele Links → bessere Google-Position :) Meinst du mich mit dem adden? Nein ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du mich addest. So jetzt bin ich aber ruhig... auf Premias Diskussionsseite :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:05, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke für die ausführliche Antwort, Ani. @Kyle: Ich habe auch nichts gegen das Adden. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:09, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Hallo Premia, ich versuche gerade mir was zu bauen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Und zwar so wie in der WP, das wenn jemand auf meine Seite geht, das dann dort wo jetzt noch der Name des Besuchers steht. könntest du mir dabei vielleicht helfen? Danke Jango 08:38, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Jango, hast du einen Link für mich? Möchte mir das bei WP anschauen. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:40, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Wart ich such ihn dir raus Jango 15:46, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::: Hier ist der Link, der geht direkt zu der Vorlage die sie dafür gebaut haben Gruß Jango 15:55, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich habe die Funktion eingebaut, aber leider tut sich nichts. Das könnte an der Softwareversion liegen, die momentan installiert ist. Ich versuche es noch einmal nach dem Upgrade, das ich demnächst vornehmen möchte. Premia Admin 16:43, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Trotzdem danke fürs versuchen, ich habe mal auf dieser MediaWikiseite war es glaube ich diese Extensions gesehen, die werden doch für solche dinge wie CheckUser benötigt oder? Jango 16:48, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, die Extensions sind wie der Name schon sagt Erweiterungen. Hier kannst du sehen, welche Extensions auf Jedipedia installiert sind. Premia Admin 17:06, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::::Cool Danke ich habe da nämlich eine Gefunden die sich DeleteUser nennt, braucht ihr die um Benutzerseiten zu löschen oder kann man mit der die User kommplett entfernen, als ich draufgeklickt hatte, stand da nämlich folgendes Deleteuser is an extension for deleting users from database. Löscht das nun den User oder nur die Seite? Jango 17:11, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Hab' mich schon gewundert, weshalb die ganze Vorlage auf Englisch war! Lass hoffen, dass es mit dem Upgrade klappt. Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht on? MfG Kyle 16:50, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Warum ich nicht on bin? Uni-Stress... :-( Premia Admin 17:06, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Premia Hallo Premia, ich hätte da mal eine Frage! Hat dein Name Premia was mit Star Wars zu tun oder was bedeutet er? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:36, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Klingone, das Bild rechts sollte alles erklären! Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 01:37, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hihhi das bild ist lustig. Einbischen hat das den ja schon mit Star Wars zu tun. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:40, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay Danke! Jetzt checke ich das Bild überhaupt erst auf deiner Benutzerseite!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:58, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Eine kleine Frage... Hallo Premia! Ich war eben in der Benutzerliste und da stand hinter einigen Namen "move". Was bedeutet das? Außerdem, was hat es mit "Bürokrat" hinter deinem Namen auf sich? Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:24, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Move kann ich dir auch beantworten! Ich hoffe Premia stört es nicht! Also move bedeutet das der jenige Benutzer Artikel verschieben kann, wenn sie nicht richtig geschrieben sind oder auch falsche Titel haben! Mit Bürokrat kann ich dir aber nicht mehr weiter helfen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:28, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Hallo Opi, Bürokraten können Administratorrechte vergeben. Die Move-Funktion hat dir Klingone ja schon erklärt. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:31, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Daniel Stevens Hallo Premia, ich will dir nicht zu nah treten, habe aber gehört das du mit einem anderen diese Seite gemacht hast, der aber nicht mehr hier ist. Was ist mit ihm passiert? Gruß--Master Vandale 13:04, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hi Vandale (wie kommst du darauf dich Vandale zu nennen? Bild:--).gif), du meinst Daniel Stevens. Das stimmt, ich habe mit ihm diese Seite gemacht. Aus unbekannten Gründen ist er nicht mehr aktiv. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:17, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hallo Premia, ich würde gerne Move-Rechte bekommen und Yoda41 meinte, ich solle mich da an dich wenden. Gruß Altaïr 22:13, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hat sich bereits erledigt. Little Ani hat sie mir gegeben. Altaïr 23:05, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Viel Spaß beim Verschieben! Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 02:05, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Werde ich bestimmt haben. Bild:;-).gif Ich wollte noch fragen, ob ich dich auch auf meine Freunde-Liste setzen darf? Gruß Altaïr 10:41, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Klar, kannst du machen. Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 15:06, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Darf ich auch soetwas haben???? --Master Vandale 13:15, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sorry Sorry Premia, dachte es wäre lustig!:( --Master Vandale 13:05, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Probleme mit "Master Vandale" Hallo Premia, schön mal wieder was von dir zu sehen. Überprüfe doch bitte mal den Streit auf meiner Benutzerseite anhand der letzten Versionen. Die neue Benutzerin hat sich arg im Ton vergriffen und ist nicht einsichtig. Vielleicht solltest du sie auf ihrer Disk.Seite mal darauf ansprechen. Sie sollte etwas über dem Umgang hier lernen. Danke! E.B 15:09, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schon gesehen, was ich bei Modgamers und Master Vandale in die Disku geschrieben habe? E.B 14:27, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, nette Geste von dir. Premia Admin 14:31, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hast du die Daten zum Gewinnspiel denn eigentlich erhalten? E.B 14:32, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Yep. Premia Admin 14:34, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Frage zum Gewinnspiel Hallo Premia, also erstmal Danke für die unterstützung beim Problem mit Benutzer:Master Vandale. Ich bin nicht gegen sie und will sie, wenn sie aufrichtig ist, gerne hier sehen. Also nun folgendes: Die Angabe der persönlichen Daten ist ja zwingend erforderlich. Wer bekommt die jetzt speziell in die Hände? Ich habe diese Angabeaufforderung bei den ertsen 4 Bildern gar nicht gesehen. Bedeutet das jetzt, dass meine Teilnahme an der ersten Runde anulliert ist? E.B 00:32, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo E.B, nein du hast Zeit bis zum Ende des Gewinnspiels. Aber wenn deine Adresse dann immer noch nicht da ist, dann ist keine Teilnahme mehr möglich, weil wir die Preise sonst ja logischerweise gar nicht verschicken können. Die Adressdaten sind ausschließlich den Admins zugänglich, du kannst das Formular also bedenkenlos ausfüllen, weil wir deine Daten unter keinen Umständen weitergeben werden. Premia Admin 00:39, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Alles klar, ich vertraue euch absolut. Toll was eine Hand voll Leute alles auf die Beine stellen können. Bild:;-).gifE.B 00:43, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Danke für dein Vertrauen. Viel Glück! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 00:47, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bild Ich habe in der Kategorie der Bilder von Benutzern gerade ein Bild von dir und Ben Kenobi gesehen. Wo habt ihr euch denn privat getroffen? Ich finde es ja toll, dass immer mehr Leute hier Bilder von sich hochladen. Das habe ich demnächst auch vor. E.B 00:49, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wir haben uns an der Uni Siegen getroffen. Finde das auch gut, dass Benutzer ihre Bilder hochladen, so bekommt die Jedipedia ein Gesicht und wird persönlicher. Ich kann das nur begrüßen und bin schon auf dein Bild gespannt! Premia Admin 01:07, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du bist ja der rechte dunkelhaarige, oder? (bloß keine Verwechselung meinerseits) :) E.B 01:11, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Yep. Premia Admin 01:21, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) MediaWiki-Version Hallo Premia, ich habe bemerkt, dass die Jedipedia noch mit einer recht alten Version läuft, die vom Juli 2006 stammt. Nun gibt es aber schon einige neuere Versionen und ich frage mich, ob die Jedipedia eventuell auch ein Update bekommen sollte, zumal andere Wikis es bereits getan haben. Ich kenne mich damit jedoch überhaupt nicht aus und kann daher nicht einschätzen ob die Änderungen den Aufwand lohnen, allerdings würde es mich doch interessieren, wie das Ganze überhaupt funktioniert. Gruß Altaïr 15:38, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Altair, das Software-Upgrade ist auf meiner To Do-Liste. Gruß, Premia Admin 23:23, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Die ich leider nicht gelesen hatte. Meine Schuld. Ich hätte davon ausgehen sollen, dass bei einem Admin mehr in der To Do-Liste steht, als nur die Artikel die er zu schreiben beabsichtigt. Bild:;-).gif Altaïr 15:31, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Kein Problem, man kann ja trotzdem mal fragen. Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 15:48, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) Statistik Hi, bin noch relativ neu bei der JediPedia und wollte mal fragen warum in meiner Statistik immer 2 Artikel weniger stehen als ich in Wirklichkeit erstellt habe. Im Moment habe ich 8 erstellt, doch steht in meiner Statistik, dass ich nur 6 erstellt hätte... Ich hoffe dass du mir helfen kannst FarmBoy 21:41, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Farmboy: Kann es sein, dass du zwei Artikel erstellt hast, als du noch eine IP-Adresse gewesen bist? E.B 21:47, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das wäre ein Grund, es kann aber auch sein, dass du Stubs erstellt hast, denn die nicht als Artikel gewertet werden. Boba 21:49, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nein, das "Artikel" stimtm nicht ganz, der Zähler zählt auch Diskussionsseiten und Benutzerseiten... eigentlich ALLE Seiten die man erstellt. --Modgamers 21:52, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Demnach müsste ich ja sogar 10 da stehen haben. HAtte mich auch zuvor schon angemeldet. Aber was sind denn Stubs ? FarmBoy 21:54, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Statistik zählt alle Seiten im Artikelnamensraum. Also keine Projekt- oder Diskussionsseiten. Stubs fließen auch in die Statistik mit ein (irgendwo habe ich das schon mal mit jemandem herausgefunden). Vielleicht hast du einfach Artikel als IP-Adresse erstellt, FarmBoy. Anders ist das nicht zu erklären. Verfolge das am besten mal unter deinen Benutzerbeiträgen nach. Da kannst du es einfach nachverfolgen, was du unter angemeldeten Benutzernamen erstellt hast. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:19, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also ich habe das Problem auch, also das ich eigendlich immer drei mehr Artikel erstellt habe als es in meiner Statistik steht. Aber das habe ich auch auf meine Benutzer seite geschriben und deswegen ist das auch kein Problem mehr;) --Der Heilige Klingone 22:28, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hat FarmBoy 8 Artikel angemeldet erstellt. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:41, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hab mir das mal bei Benutzerbeiträgen angeschaut und auch dort 8 Artikel gefunden, die ich unter meinem angemeldeten Namen erstellt habe, also nicht als IP. FarmBoy 22:47, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Guckt mal hier. Da wird das Problem meiner Meinung nach geklärt. Boba 22:56, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Muss das mit den Stubs revidieren, die Artikel hab ich mir angeguckt, das sind keine Stubs, dass ist echt komisch. Boba 23:00, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wenn Artikel verschoben werden, bekommt vermutlich derjenige den Punkt, der den Artikel zum neuen Lemma verschoben hat. Der alte Artikel ist dann nur noch eine Weiterleitung und Weiterleitungen werden in der Statistik nicht berücksichtigt. Aber ich finde es schon komisch, dass ihr alle so auf die Richtigkeit der Statistik beharrt. Es ist doch eigentlich egal. Das ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt und man schreibt die Artikel nicht für sich zur Selbstdarstellung sondern für alle. Oder sehe ich das aus einer zu naiven Perspektive? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:01, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Solange ein Benutzer nicht nach seiner Statistik beurteilt wird, sehe ich da kein Problem. Sieh es als das, was es zu sein scheint: Ein Ansporn für Ehrgeizige, die trotz Qualität vor Quantität viel machen. Außerdem ist sowas ja auch unserer Gesamtgröße zuträglich... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 23:11, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::nach bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Nee ich gebe dir recht, eigentlich ist es egal und wenn FarmBoy wirklich so sehr wünscht das alle seine Artikel sehen, kann er ja eine verlinkung zu jedwm auf seiner Benutzerseite machen. Bei 8 Artikeln geht das ja noch, ich weiss gar nicht mehr welche Artikel ich alle geschrieben habe:) Boba 23:12, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich verschiebe mal deine Disku in ein Archive, es ist hier ziehmlich voll.--Master Vandale 13:06, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst doch nicht die Sachen so verschieben über seine Diskussion Seite bestimmt er. Und nur Premia entscheidet wenn er es in Archiven legen will. --Der Heilige Klingone 13:19, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß halt nur immer gerne wieviele Artikel ich bereits erstellt habe, aber sonst ist das ziemlich egal ;) FarmBoy 14:08, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Zwischenergebnisse des Gewinnspiels Bekommen wir denn keine Wochenrangliste, oder sowas? E.B 01:29, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich bespreche das mal mit den anderen Admins wie wir das machen wollen und melde mich dann wieder hier. Gruß, Premia Admin 01:35, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jo. E.B 01:36, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Premia. Ich habe gesehen das man beim Gewinnspiel die Daten wo man wohnt nur Deutschland angeben kann, aber ich wohne ja in Schweden. Also könnte ich vielleicht die Daten angeben da wo mein Kumpel wohnt. Weil er kommt ende Juli hier her, und kann dass denn mitnehmen. Aber es ist ja nicht sicher dass ich gewinne. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:23, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Klingone, natürlich - das ist möglich! Gruß, Premia Admin 17:01, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) OK super danke. Ich habe ihn auch schon gefragt und er sagt dass es fpr ihn auch okay ist, muss halt nur seine Adresse angeben. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:08, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bekomme ich auf meine Anfrage bezüglich der Zwischenergebnisse denn auch noch mal eine Antwort? Das wäre sehr nett!!!Bild:;-).gif E.B 20:47, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wir sind noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Wie gesagt melde ich mich dann. Premia Admin 23:39, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ab sofort geben wir jeden Freitag Zwischenergebnisse der besten vier Teilnehmer pro Runde an, alphabetisch geordnet. Fertig sind bereits die Top 4 Teilnehmer der 1. Runde und die Top 4 Teilnehmer der 2. Runde. In genau einer Woche, also am 22. geht es weiter mit den Top 4 Teilnehmern der 3. Runde (Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter). Gruß, Premia Admin 02:30, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Filminteressen Hey Premia, ich habe mir gerade deine Filmesammlung angesehen. "Dawn of the dead" habe ich auch und "28 days later" zumindest im TV gesehen. Du hast wohl auch eine Vorliebe für blutige Horrorstreifen, oder? E.B 01:57, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hi E.B, ja absolut! Solange der Film Witz hat, kann es gerne in die Richtung gehen. Ist schon lustig wie sie in DotD auf dem Dach den Zombies Prominamen geben. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 02:04, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Premia. Finde den Film auch cool. Ich mag auch solche blutige Horrorfilme, die schocken einfach nur. Aber hast du den Film Shaun of the dead gesehen? Da sind zwei Typen die nicht richtigen verstehen das alle andern zu Zombies geworden sind, denken am Anfang das die betrunken sind. Oder die Freitag der 13 Filme und Nightmare on Elm Street die Freddy Krueger Filme schocken auch total. Aber E.B findest du solche Filme auch cool? --Der Heilige Klingone 07:52, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ohh ja Shaun of the Dead ist cool, schade nur das da der eine lustige Kerl zum Zombie wird. Dawn of the Dead und 28 Days later habe ich geguckt, ich fand die echt gut. Ich finde es bloss schade, dass alle Personen in solchen Filmen die ich gut und lustig finde sterben. Das ist so wenn ich so einen Film gucke, dann merke ich öfters hey der typ ist ja cool und dann weiß ich das der im Film stirbt, das war in 9 von 10 Filmen/Fällen so!! Aber habt ihr Alien vs Predator geguckt, ich fand den nicht so gut. Boba 10:48, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Hab ich. Ist halt so ein typischer Pseudo-Horrorstreifen mit Aktioneinlagen ohne wirklich sinnvolle Handlung. Altaïr 11:25, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja Alien vs Predator ist nicht so gut. Aber ich finde die Alien Filme schocken, und die Predator Filme die finde ich auch gut. Besonders der 1 Predator Film schockt. Das Problem habe ich auch das alle coolen Typen immer sterben. Also es sterben die die ich mag, sniff --Der Heilige Klingone 14:23, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Was sagt ihr denn zu den Resident Evil-Filmen bzw. -Spielen? Ich fänd ne Umsetzung von RE 4 als Film mal echt gut. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:50, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Resident Evil-Filme sind richtig gut, besonders der erste. Der erste ist wirklich gut. Der zweite ist auch nicht schlecht aber irgendwie ist das einfach nur ein Action Film aber eigentlich stört mich das nicht so. Die Spiele habe ich nie gespielt, du Ben Kenobi? --Der Heilige Klingone 15:31, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nur Teil 4. Die anderen sind mir technisch zu "unterentwickelt". Ben Kenobi Admin 15:32, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok ich hätte book die mahl zu Spielen. Habe auch gelsen das ein 3 Resident Evil kommen soll darauf freue ich mich schon. Aber das dauert bestimmt noch etwas bis Anfang 2008 bestimmt --Der Heilige Klingone 15:35, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Erste Resident Evil schockt aber den zweiten finde ich nicht so super! Die Spiele davon habe ich leider nur Trailer gesehen! Schocken die den?? Ich fand The Texas Chainsaw Massaker auf ziehmlich gut!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:38, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: :Die RE-Filme sind bis auf den ersten alle mist, d.h. es gibt bis jetzt ja nur zwei:). Der zweite ist nicht so spannend wie der erste und die Story ist auch nicht so toll. Die Spiele hab ich leider nicht gespielt, wollte sie mir aber mal anschaffen. Dass ist ja so genial, weil man da ja Angst bekommt, aber die Angst ständig abschalten kann. Da hat man so ne Art Macht über seine eigenen Gefühle,. Boba 15:42, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das mit dem Spielen des RE Spiel muss doch cool kommen hehe. "Texas Chaisaw Massaker" ist auch richtig cool, besonders der erste das Remeak und der neuste wo mann sieht wie die alle zu Kanibalen werden. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:47, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe "The Hills have eyes 2" im kino gesehen. Der war echt gut. Den ersten leider nicht. Die beiden "Resident Evil" Filme, "Alien VS Predator", "Shawn of the dead" und "Shaun of the dead" gefällt mir auch. Die RE Spiele hab ich nie gespielt und Freddy Krüger nie gesehen. Kennt jemand den Film von "Doom" mit dem Wrestler "The Rock Dwayn Johnson" in der Hauptrolle?E.B 22:10, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe den Film zu Hause, aber noch nicht geguckt. Werde darauf warte bis Heiliger Klingone zu mir kommt im Sommer. Und dann gucken wir den zusammen. --Der Heilige Klingone 22:12, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Nee Doom hab ich nicht geguckt, aber Welcome to the Jungle der ist auch mit the rock. Apropos rock habt ihr den Film The Rock über Alcatraz gesehen, der ist echt gut. Boba 22:56, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja der schockt TOTAL. Ich finde denn total spannend also den Film The Rock. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:34, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Rabu Rabu guter Film! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:36, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich bin auch ein totaler Fan von solchen Horror-Action-Filmen. Die Resident Evil-Filme find ich nur noch geil, und die Alien und Preditor-Filme sind echt klasse. Was haltet ihr den von Underworld 1+2? Also so Vampier und Werwolf-Storys mag ich wirklich gerne! Außerdem habe ich gelesen, dass ende August ein zweiter Teil zu 28 days later erscheinen wird - 28 weeks later (Trailer)! Viele Grüße, Anakin 13:50, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Con Habe grade gesehen, dass die Jedi-Con nächstes Jahr in Düsseldorf ist. Sau cool, da stellt sich mir doch die Frage, ob wir zu so einem Ereignis nicht ein kleines oder größeres Autorentreffen (wie E.B es schonmal vorgeschlagen hat) machen sollten. Dann könnte man gemeinsam ein Hotel oder ähnliches buchen und die Jedi-Con besuchen, sich unterhalten und sich so richtig kennenlernen (also auch wissen wie der und der aussieht und so). Ich würde da nämlich sehr gerne hin gehen und wenn andere aus der JP das ebenfalls vorhatten, dann könnte man das ja dann gemeinsam machen, oder? Was meinst du denn dazu? Viele Grüße Boba 15:10, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Boba was ist das Jedi-Con??? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:12, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja so genau weiß ich das auch nicht, aber ich denke mal ein großes Star Wars Fest( was anderes als Fest ist mir grad nicht eingefallen:) ). Premia weiß da bestimmt mehr. Boba 15:15, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hallo Boba, ich finde das ist eine gute Idee. @Klingone: Die Jedi-Con ist eine Convention für Star Wars-Fans, die vom [[OSWFC|Offiziellen Star Wars-Fanclub]] veranstaltet wird. Schau mal hier: Jedi-Con Website 2004 und 2001 waren die letzten Cons: Jedi-Con 2004, Jedi-Con 2001 Gruß, Premia Admin 15:19, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja danke ;) Dann müssen wir nur noch gucken, wer alles mit will und wo und wie wir dass genau planen. Boba 15:21, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Also ich habe RICHTIG lust darauf. Muss denn nur nach Deutschland komme, das wird etwas schwer. Aber dann glaube ich können ich und Heiliger Klingone es zu sammen nach Düsseldorf schaffen. Besonders toll wird es wen wir uns dort alle treffen,ode rnicht. Würde da auch sonst so hin fahren weil das schockt mis Star Wars. Kostet das denn aber nicht sehr viel mit Hotel und allem? Viele Grüße--Der Heilige Klingone 15:27, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ja das wäre richtig geil!!! Müssen wir zusammen hinfahren!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:28, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) **@Nils: Die Kosten könnten natürlich etwas hoch sein, aber du hast je knapp ein Jahr zu sparen, ich werde gleich mal gucken, ob ich ein günstiges Hotel finde, das Problem ist nur, dass ich nicht weiß wo genau das Gelände der Jedi-Con ist. Das Heißt ich kann ein recht billiges Hotel finden, wir buchen dass und dann stellen wir fest,:Upps, das Jedi-Con-Gelände ist am anderen Ende der Stadt. Aber ich denke dass wird nicht all zu teuer, da die Hotels in Deutschland im Vergleich zum Ausland sehr günstig sind. Ich hab beispielsweise nur knapp 100 € für das Hotel in dem ich in Paris geschlafen habe bezahlt, und Paris ist extrem teuer. Ein 0,2 l (schätze ich mal) Glas Schwarzer Tee kostet da 3,60 €. Boba 15:34, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie Viele Tage hast du den Bezahlt drei oder?? Oder zwei?? Wenn es drei Waren Zahlen wir ja nicht so viel!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:36, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hotels bezahlt man pro Übernachtung, ich hab zwei mal in dem Hotel übernachtet und daher nur zwei Tage, wie du es nanntest, bezahlt. Da die Convention, auch nur drei Tage geht, muss man auch nur zwei mal übernachten, das heißt zweimal bezahlen, wenn man es so sehen will. Wir könnten also Am 21. enn sie beginnt ankommen, unsere Sachen ins Hotel laden, auf die Convention gehen, danach schlafen gehen und am nächsten Morgen dann... Verstehst du was ich meine? Boba 15:56, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Also hast du pro Nacht 100 Euro bezahlt?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:04, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Nee insgesamt 100 € (allerdings nur ungefähr, ich weiß nicht genau wie die Preise waren, aber das müsste hinkommen). Boba 17:11, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja Boba sparen werde ich auf jeden fall, meine Elter werde aber auch etwas da zu legen. Aber ich habe da richtig Lust darauf da hin zu fahren. Besonders cool wirt es wenn wir mehrere User sind und uns dort alle treffen. Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 16:46, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Also ich wäre auf jeden Fall auch dabei!! Finde ich wirklich ne gute Idee uns mal alle zu treffen, und die Con bietet sich dafür wirklich an! Das Problem ist nur: Das ist ja noch weiter als nach Trier :´-( Das denke ich übersteigt mein Budget ein bisschen, da muss ich noch ordentlich sparen. Ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten ja auch in ner Jugendherberge übernachten, die sind immer recht billig. Als ich letztens weg war, hab ich auch in einer Geschlafen, das hat prima geklappt. Naja mal sehen... fänds auf jeden Fall echt prima, wenn da was draus werden würde! Gruß, Anakin 21:43, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hallo Anakin, guck mal hier da kann man besser diskutieren, da wir ja nicht Premias disku vollschreiben können:) Boba 21:47, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Medien Dateien Als ich ein bild hochgeladen habe, habe ich gesehen, dass man auch Mediendateien hochladen kann. Was für Datei-Typen sind damit genau gemeint? Auch Musik und Videos? Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 21:38, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Knobi, derzeit sind folgende Dateitypen für den Upload bei Jedipedia möglich: png, gif, jpg und jpeg. Weitere Dateitypen müsste ich freischalten. Gruß, Premia Admin 02:40, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Fan Art Vandale Hey Premia hier treibt sich ein Fan Arst Vandale rum! Kannst du dich bitte mal um ihn kümmern! Seine IP ist:85.178.238.246!!! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:37, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hi Klingone, hab ihn schon gesperrt. Danke für den Hinweis. Premia Admin 17:37, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay! Mach ich doch gerne!:) Solche Leute sind nicht gut für uns! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:39, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Foto von E.B So, schau dir mal meine Benuterdatentabell an, dann hast du nen kleeenen Eindruck. Das Bild ist auch schon wieder über ein Jahr alt. Schon gesehen? E.B 00:27, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hi E.B, habs mir angeschaut, besonders erkennen kann man dich darauf aber nicht... Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 00:49, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Löschen Hi Premia, löschst du dann noch die Diskussion und die Artikel in der LöschKategorie da Danke:) -- Gruß Boba 13:50, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hi Boba, erledigt. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 14:04, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Okay danke, da gibts noch zwei Artikel einmal den über Jon Vanders Schauspieler und über Plo Koons Padawan, aber ich hab vergessen wie die heißen. Achja sollte man die Diskussion von Little Vandale nicht auch löschen? Danke nochmals -- Gruß Boba 14:10, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ich bin die gesamte Kategorie:Löschkandidaten durchgegangen. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:07, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Wow du hast aber scht vieles gefunden, danke dir. -- Gruß Boba 15:17, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sektoren Das sind noch alles Vos Artkel die von WP abgeschrieben wurden. Die Quellenangaben sind falsch oder auch abgeschrieben. Die Beiden Bücher CatCW und GatORW (viel zu lange namen) erzählen einen höchstens was über die Systeme, gehen aber nicht in den Sektor Bereich. Also würde ich schon alle löschen da sie recht Fragwürdig vom Inhalt sind, da auch einige Stellen hinzugedichtet worden sein könnten (siehe Alderaan). --Modgamers 14:42, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) User/Benutzer mit Qualitätsansprüchen Wieso gibt es eigentlich zwei Benutzer-Kategorien Benutzer mit Qualitätsansprüchen und User mit Qualitätsansprüchen? In was unterscheiden die sich denn, und ist das nicht eigentlich unsinnig zwei Kategorien mit gleicher Aussage zu machen? Ähnliches ist mir auch bei den Anti-Vandalen-Kats aufgefallen, da gibts ja auch zwei. Was hat es denn mit denen auf sich??? Gruß, Anakin 19:27, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Änderung der IP Ist es nicht vielleicht wirklich besser, anstelle von Schüler Padawan zu sagen? E.B 16:54, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Der Begriff Padawan wird bei den Jedi verwendet, nicht bei den Sith. Premia Admin 16:56, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach tatsächlich? Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Die Sith beutzen den Begriff gar nicht? Aber die Jedi sagen auch Schüler .E.B 17:02, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Klar sagen die Jedi auch Schüler ist, nur Padawan ist bei ihnen der Fachausdruck verstehtst du? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:17, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Einzelnachweise Wie siehts mit dem Einbinden von Einzelnachweisen mit den Befehlen , und aus? Erfordern diese eine extra Freischaltung bzw ne Installation in der Jedipedia? Ich hätte dies gerne für ein kleines Projekt genutzt, welches ich mir für den Sommer vornehme. Gruß Steffen Gebhart 17:09, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hi Steffen, darf ich fragen was genau du damit vorhast? Wir benutzen ja eigentlich die Quellen am Ende eines jeden Artikels. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:31, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Richtig, da ich allerdings einen recht umfangreichen Artikel in Planung habe, möchte ich in diesem mit Fußnoten arbeiten können um die Quellen gezielt zuzuordnen. Soll heißen, das im Text lediglich eine kleine Ziffer als Link erscheint, der wiederum zur passenden Quelle im unteren Bereich der Seite führt. Auch die Wookiepedia benutzt diese Einzelnachweise glaube ich. Steffen Gebhart 20:36, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hast du einen Link zu einem Artikel in Wookieepedia für mich bitte, wo Einzelnachweise verwendet werden? Premia Admin 16:27, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Nimm den hier: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:34, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Ben war schneller. Wobei ich der ausschweifenden Einbindung der Einzelnachweise speziell in diesem Artikels eher skeptisch gegenüberstehe, da dort vor lauter Quellenverweise kaum mehr Text zu finden ist, besonders im Anfang des Artikels. Aber zumindest werden dort die Anwendungsmöglichkeiten sehr deutlich demonstriert. Steffen Gebhart 16:56, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ist in meiner To-do-Liste. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:15, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Danke. Steffen Gebhart 17:21, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich habe die Funktion eingebaut. Viel Spaß damit! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 18:17, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich hätte eine Frage... ...und zwar hat Steffen ja zu Zeiten der On Wheels Vandalen einen No Wheels Bot begonnen zu basteln. Locutus21 hatte ja die Idee, das man eine Art Hemmbolzen für Benutzer einbaut, sodass man nur nocht alle 5 min etwas bearbeiten kann. Der Vorschlag wurde ja aufgrund des Widerspruchs mit dem Wikiprinzip abgelehnt. Ich hätte da die Idee, dass man Steffens No Wheels Bot in einen Revert Bot umwandelt, wenn dies technisch möglich ist. Diesen Revert Bot könnte man dann auf Vandalen loslassen, so dass alles was der Vandale ändert automatisch einen Revert erfährt. Diesen Bot müsste man dann natürlich nach der Sperrung des Vandalen wieder abschalten können, damit zukünftige Benutzer, die sich unter dem Namen des ehemaligen Vandalen, die Benutzerkonten werden ja auf Grund der Renamefunktion freigegeben, nicht unter diesem Bot leiden müssen. Wäre dies möglich oder widersprich es ebenfalls des Wikiprinzips? Falls es möglich wäre, wie stehst du zu dieser Idee? -- Gruß Boba 14:26, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Boba, deine Idee ist gut, hat aber einen Haken: Die Fütterung des Bots würde durch die Admins erfolgen, welchen Sinn hat der Bot, wenn Vandalen grundsätzlich gesperrt werden? Premia Admin 14:37, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Premia;) Ja ich dachte da an den Vandalen, der in knapp 20 Minuten mehrere Artikel vandaliert hatte, Jango kam da kaum hinterher. Und nehmen wir mal an die tauchen zu zweit oder zu dritt auf. Wenn einer von denen in 20 Miunten 30 Artikel vandaliert, dann sind das 60-90 Artikel, wenn es zwei oder drei sind. Dazu kommen noch die "normalen" Bearbeitungen, die ja auch in der Liste Letzte Änderungen auftauchen. So nun nehmen wir mal an, die Vandalen sind schlau und wissen, dass ihre Tätigkeiten, durch dihre Roten links (Benutzerseite und Diskussionseite) leicht zu erkennen sind und erstellen sie deshalb. Dadurch würde die Übersicht ihrer Taten verloren gehen und man bräuchte ewig das alles rückgänig zu machen. Und da kommt der Bot ins Spiel den ich oben erwähnt habe. Er merkt sich den Benutzer auf den er angesetzt wurde und macht alles rückgänig, was er verändert. Das würde dann um einiges einfacher sein als alles manuell zu tun. -- Gruß Boba 14:48, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, aber was ist mit meiner Frage? Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 15:00, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Nuja, also da ihr ja die Vandelen immer umbennent, kann sich derselbe Vandale wieder unter diesem Namen anmelden, ich denke Boba will darauf hinaus Jango 15:02, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja also es könnte auch sein das ich deine Frage falsch verstehe, da ich dachte ich hätte sie dir bereits beantwortet.-- Gruß Boba 15:07, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::@Jango: Der Name soll nach dem Sperren wieder aus dem Bot genommen werden, allerdings könnten wir Namen wie Adolf Hitler, etc. drin lassen, das würde dann schon Sinn machen. @Boba: Mein Gedanke ging in die Richtung, dass ein solcher Bot keinen Zweck erfüllt, wenn nur Admins ihn mit Namen füttern, da sie Vandalen grundsätzlich sperren. Aber wie gesagt, Namen wie Adolf Hitler & Co. könnten drin bleiben. Ich werde mir das mal anschauen, ob das technisch machbar ist. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:12, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wäre spitze, wenn das machbar wäre. Das könnte uns ne Menge unnötige Arbeit, die die Vandalen verursachen, ersparen. Gute Idee! MfG Kyle 17:31, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia Haupseite die Bilder Hallo Premia. Ich wollte dich nur mal fragen ob du vielleicht auch mal ein Boba Fett Bild als Hauptseiten Bild nehmen könntest, währe sehr nett;) Also die Bilder bei der suche und auf der Hauptseite und oben rechts und unter Jedipedia-Portal, aber ich bin sicher du weis welche ich meine. Weil es gibt so viele coole Bilder von Boba Fett oder was meinst du? Find Boba Fett nur so cool und dachte das währe mal cool ein Bild von ihm zu haben. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:14, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie wäre es, wenn wir in einem bestimmten Rhytmus immer wieder die Bilder wechseln würden? Dann könnte Boba mal drankommen, ein andermal vielleicht Jabba oder Mara. Wäre das nicht auch was? Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 01:19, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Top Ten Bearbeiterliste Ich habe ein Problem und zwar mit der Top Ten Bearbeiterliste. Auf Platz 6 wo sich vorher Altair befand, ist nun ein anderer Benutzer, ohne diskussionseite ohne Benutzerseite, der völlig aus dem nichts geschossen kam. Ich denke das ist Altair und die Top Ten Liste hat irgendeinen Fehler, da der Benutzer einen "ähnlichen" Namen wie ALtair hat und über 4.000 Edits besitzt, die Letzte Änderungen Liste gibt aber seine edits nicht her und gestern oder vorgestern war dieser Benutzer noch nicht in der Liste. Könntest du nachgucken ob da irgendwas nicht stimt mit der liste? Viele Grüße Boba 14:21, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Boba, habs gefixt. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:56, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Cool vielen Dank Premia. Boba 15:20, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ersetzung Was hast du da gemcht? :Hallo E.B, falls du die Ersetzung von Empirepedia durch Biblioteka Ossus meinst - ich habe diesen Task in meine To-do-Liste gesetzt. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:18, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ist das eine befreundete Seite gewesen die ihren Namen geändert hat, von "Empirepoedia" in "Bibliotheka Ossus"? E.B 16:19, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Das sind beides polnische SW-Wikis. Empirepedia ist nicht mehr aktiv, weshalb wir Biblioteka Ossus als neuen polnischen Interwiki-Partner einsetzen möchten. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:31, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ach so. Warum ist "Empirepedia" denn nicht mehr aktiv? Star Wars Wikis erfreuen sich doch eigentlich größer Popularität. E.B 16:51, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Die Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, weil ich in den polnischen SW-Wikis nicht drin stecke. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:53, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das Gewinnspiel Hallo Premia habe zwei Fragen zum Gewinnspiel. Hast du meine Daten von meine Adresse und so bekommen? Und ich habe dort die Daten von Heiliger Klingone angegeben, habe alles mit ihm übern Chat abgemacht. Und auf der Haupseite steht das die letzte Teilnahmemöglichkeit am 5. Juli ist. Also kann man am 5 Juli also morgen noch Sachen dort schreiben aber direkt ab Freitagmorgen nicht mehr? --Der Heilige Klingone 23:17, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Klingone, die Adresse ist eingetroffen. Heute am 5. Juli ist die letzte Teilnahmemöglichkeit, d.h. in der Nacht vom 5. auf den 6. Juli wird das Gewinnspiel um 00:01 Uhr geschlossen. Gruß, Premia Admin 13:43, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja okay. Ich wollte noch was fragen ich Depp hatte nie gedacht das ich da etwas gewinnen würde und deswegen habe ich an den andren Abschnitten außer am ersten nicht teil genommen. Und als ich gesehen hatte das ich eine der 4 "besten" war habe ich mir gedacht das ich jetzt noch etwas schreiben muss. Aber habe ich überhaupt noch eine Chance etwas zu gewinnen? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:45, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist ärgerlich, und leider kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, ob du zu den Gewinnern gehörst, weil wir erst die Punkte aus allen Runden zusammenzählen müssen. Abzuschätzen ist das auch sehr schwierig, weil viele gute Sprüche von verschiedenen Teilnehmern dabei sind. Deshalb kann ich im Moment leider nicht viel sagen, aber die Bekanntgabe ist ja schon bald, ein bisschen Geduld also noch. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 14:53, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay danke. Aber könntest du mir sagen wan ungefär die Bekanntgabe kommt? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:56, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich kann dir erst mal den weiteren Ablauf nennen: Morgen kommen zwei Sprüche zu Episode II auf die Hauptseite, die Woche darauf am 13. Juli zwei zu Episode III. Dann werden alle Punkte zusammengezählt und danach die Gewinner bekanntgegeben. Wenn alles gut geht, ist die Bekanntgabe am 20. Juli. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:20, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mace Windu Portrait Erstmal echt cool von euch das mit dem Gewinnspiel nun eine kleine Frage: Ich hab ein Bild von Mace Windu gefunden (hier) könnte man das hochladen und in die Infobox zum Artikel Mace Windu machen? Das würde dann auch besser aussehen als das was im moment drin ist. Viele Grüße Boba 15:27, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Schönes Portraitbild von Mace Windu. Tu es. Wenn jemand etwas dagegen hat, wird er sich schon melden. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 15:33, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay habs hochgeladen und eingesetzt :) Gruß Boba 16:02, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Da scheinen noch ein paar ganz nette zu sein. Ich hab schon ein hübsches von Ani und Padmé gefunden. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:56, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh ja die Seite ist echt cool, hast du das mit R2 und 3-PO gesehen? Boba 17:00, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vorlage Mir ist grad keine andere Überschrift eingefallen :) Erstmal hoffe du nist mir nicht böse, dass ich die Vorlage Stop gemacht habe, hätte ich gewusst das du da bist, hätte ich dich gefragt ob du so was in der Art machst. Zweitens hoffe ich, dass ich meine "Rechte" durch die Erstellung der Vorlage nicht irgendwie überschritten habe. Naja jedenfalls ist sie jetzt weg, da du ja schon eine gemacht hattes;) Viele Grüße Boba 16:37, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jeder kann Vorlagen erstellen. Du hast nichts schlimmes gemacht. Alles okay! Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 17:11, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Babels und Kategorien Hi Premia, du hast vor einiger Zeit die Benutzervorlagenbabels gemacht also die hier und ähnliche erstellt. Dazu hast du Kategorien gemacht, in die man direkt eingeordnet wird, wenn man diese Vorlagen in seine Benutzerseite macht. Dabei entsteht folgendes Problem, einige diese Vorlagen ordnen in Kategorien ein, die es in ähnlicher Form schon gibt, wie zum Beispiel die Kategorie:User mit Qualitätsansprüchen und die Kategorie:Benutzer mit Qualitätsansprüchen. Hatte das einen bestimmten Grund oder war das nur ein Versehen? Wenns ein Versehen war, dann würde ich vorschlagen, du änderst die autom. Kategorisierungen der Vorlagen um und löschst die Kats, weil zweimal eine Kategorie mit selbem Inhaltbzw. Zweck ist meiner Meinung nach sinnlos. Viele Grüße Boba 19:35, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Boba, habs angeglichen. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:32, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Super Sache Premia ;)Gruß Boba 22:34, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Uhrzeit Hi Premia, Man kann ja auf der Benutzerseite die aktuelle Uhrzeit anzeigen lassen aber ich wollte dir sagen, dass die Uhrzeit 2 Stunden zurück läuft. --Finwe 18:12, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hi Finwe, schau mal unter Einstellungen > Datum und Zeit > Zeitzone. Dort kannst du den Zeitunterschied einstellen. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:41, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist nicht das Problem. Auch bei richtig eingestellter Uhrzeit ist die Anzeige per Befehl fehlerhaft. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:44, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Steffen meinte man bräuchte die Vorlage:LOCALTIME, weil dass CURRENTTIME sich auf den Ort bezieht an der sie geschrieben wurde oder so..Boba 18:46, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::: gibt die Zeit in UTC (Korrigierte Weltzeit) aus. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:55, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Benutzernamen ändern Ich habe vor meinen Benutzernamen zu ändern. Da ist allerdings die Sache mit den Signaturen; Bao-Dur sollte sie erst nach der Namensänderung ändern, aber die Richtlinien besagen , dass das vorher geschehen muss. Wie soll ich es machen? Wollte nur zur Sicherheit noch mal fragen... Cody 22:21, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Premia ist zu Zeit nicht da! Ich antworte mal für ihn. Die Signaturen werden vor der Änderung des Benutzernamens umgestellt. Also, so wie es die Richtlinien besagen. Also sobald du die Signaturen geändert hast, kann dein Benutzername problemlos geändert werden :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:29, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Auf meiner Benutzerseite habe ich eben die Notiz hinterlassen, dass ich vorauss. bis Ende Juli nicht erreichbar sein werde. Das hängt damit zusammen, weil ich derzeit kein Zugang zum Internet habe, mein Bruder war so nett mich an seinen Macbook zu lassen, damit ich euch bescheid geben kann. Warum habe ich kein Internet? Ich habe mich entschlossen, meinen Provider zu wechseln, wodurch Wartezeiten entstehen, ihr wisst wahrscheinlich wie das ist. Leider befürchte ich, dass ich den 5000. Artikel nicht miterleben werde, deshalb möchte ich jetzt schon sagen, dass das ein großes Ereignis für die Jedipedia wird, auf das wir uns freuen können und worauf wir auf jeden Fall auch stolz sein dürfen. Also...dann hoffentlich bis Ende Juli. Viele Grüße, Premia Admin 19:01, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Oh! Das ist natürlich schade für dich, ein Wiki zu gründen, und dann bei einer Sternstunde nicht dabei sein zu können. Aber gut, wir denken an dich, wenn wir die Korken knallen lassen. Bild:;-).gif Mach's gut, ich freu mich schon drauf, wenn du wieder da bist. Bis bald! Liebe Grüße -Kyle 19:20, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Bild:O.o.gif. Ist ja blöd...wir können aber auch solange warten, bist du wieder da bist ;) Jedenfalls, falls es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt, dich trotzem zu erreichen, sagen wir dir auf jedenfall Bescheid. Da fällt mir ein Cebtay ist doch hier angemeldet, wenn du ihm Bescheid sagst, er soll hier ein bisschen die Augen offen halten, können wie ihm ja auf der Diskussion Bescheid sagen wann wir den 5.000 geschrieben haben und er kann dir dann Bescheid geben, ihr seit doch gute Freunde oder? Dann kannst du ja zu dem Zeitpunkt deinen Bruder nochmal fragen ob du ins Internet darfst, weil ich finde dir sollte die Ehre gebüren, denn 5.000sten Artikel in die Meilensteine einzutragen. Auf jedenfall könntest du ja mal gucken ob du die Hauptseite ein wenig umgestalten kannst, so Obi-Wan mit ner Partyhütchen auf dem Kopf, ein wenig Konfetti und so, weißt du so um die Feierstimmung zu zeigen. Und bei Geburtstag 2 könntest du als Logo eine Geburtstagtorte machen. Naja ich wünsche dir jedenfalls gutes gelingen bei der Providerwechselung und hoffe sowie bete, dass das schnell von statten geht und du somit bald wieder bei uns bist. Viele Grüße Boba 19:53, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Echt schade das du beim 5000. Artikel nicht dabei sein kannst. Das nervt wirklich, aber ich würde es auch geil finden wen dein Bruder dich noch mal an den Rechner läst und du die Hauptseite etwas cool gestalten könntest:) Was ich geil finde das dein Bruder ein Macbook hat;) Unsre ganze Familie hat Mac Computer, also insgesamt haben wir 6 Stück. Grüß ihn mal von einem Mac User zum andren. Viele Grüße, und ich hoffe du schaffst es zum 5000. Artikel hier zu sein. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:20, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ben war so nett und hat mir per SMS Bescheid gegeben, dass wir die berühmt berüchtigte 5000'er-Marke erreicht haben, so habe ich es heute noch geschafft und melde mich aus einem Internetcafé. Ihr könnt die neue Meldung hier kommentieren, eine neue Grafik für die Statistik reiche ich nächste Woche nach. @Kyle + Boba: Thx. @Klingone: Gruß werde ich ausrichten. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 19:27, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wahl zu lesenswert und exzellent Lass es uns doch auch so machen, das wenn ein Artikel es nach einer bestimmten Zahl an Versuchen (ich würde sagen 2) nicht bei der Wahl schafft, er für eine gewisse Zeit pausieren mus, bevor er erneut kanddieren darf. Beim Führerschein muss man wenn man 23 mal dürch die Theorie durchfällt glaube ich 3 Monate pausieren. Beim Artikel würde ich sagen: Er muss dann 2 Monate Pause machen. E.B 19:13, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Gute Idee E.B, darüber sollten wir uns Gedanken machen. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:18, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fehler Sowas hatte ich vor ein paar Wochen schon mal. Das zeigt zumindest, dass es sich um kein Problem mit meinem eigenen PC handelt. E.B 20:26, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bin zurück Ich habe wieder vollen Zugang zum Internet, schön wieder da zu sein. Bild:--).gif Als erstes werde ich mich gleich unserem wichtigsten Problem zuwenden, die Suchfunktion. Melde mich wieder wenn es etwas neues gibt. Bis dann, Premia Admin 22:29, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Klasse! Willkommen zurück, Premia! Ben Kenobi Admin 22:41, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Juchu schön das du wieder da bist Premia :) Boba 22:44, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja schön, dass du wieder voll einsatzfähig bist ;-). Viel Erfolg beim beheben des Suchfunktionsproblems .--Yoda41 Admin 22:50, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Schön dass du wieder da bist. Hoffe du kannst das Problem mit der Suchfunktion schnell beheben, ist ein bisschen nervig auf die Dauer... ;) Gruß, Anakin 23:51, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ah, da fällt mir aber ein Stein vom Herzen... Jetzt bist du endlich wieder da, und kaum zurück aus dem Exil, schon darfst du dich wieder mit ordentlichen Problemen herumschlagen - Schicksal. Bin aber froh, dass du dich der Sache annimmst, die Fehlerquelle kann schonmal mit dem Zittern anfangen! Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle 16:21, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich danke euch und bringe auch gleich eine erfreuliche Nachricht mit. Bild:;-).gif Das Suchfunktionsproblem ist gelöst, gleich nach dem Speichern dieser Seite werde ich sehen, ob auch die Fehlermeldung verschwunden ist. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:39, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ist verschwunden. Alles wieder im grünen Bereich. Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 16:40, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Spitze! Endlich kann man wieder störungsfrei arbeiten, puh... :) MfG Kyle 18:49, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Ach ja, wäre vielleicht wieder an der Zeit, etwas ins Archiv zu verschieben, Premia. Deine Disku ist mal wieder zum Bandwurm mutiert :) Kyle 18:52, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST)